


Until Death Do Us Part

by ouatcharmed



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hospitals, M/M, Marriage, paralized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatcharmed/pseuds/ouatcharmed
Summary: Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich have been living together in the Milkovich house for a couple of weeks now. Svetlana, baby Yevgeny (Mickey and Svetlana’s son) and two of Mickey’s brothers live in the house too. His sister Mandy is more at the Gallagher’s house to be with Lip, but she also lives with them. When Mickey gets shot, everything changes for the happy couple.





	1. The proposal

Shivers ran over Ian’s back as he looked at his red hair in the mirror. He was so nervous, he felt like he was going to throw up.  
“You can do it Ian” he said to himself, trying to get rid of the nerves.  
Mickey walked into the house and Ian heard the door open and close. Ian jumped a couple of times to stop the shaking of his body, but it didn’t work at all. He walked to the kitchen where he saw Mickey searching through the fridge. 

“What are you looking for?” Ian asked with a slight crack in his voice.  
“Beer, what the fuck else?” Mickey replied as he grabbed a bottle beer out of the fridge. 

Mickey closed the door of the fridge and looked over at Ian who was placed on the floor on one knee. Ian had a soft smile on his face as he looked into Mickey’s bright blue eyes and held up a little black box. Mickey wasn’t sure what to do. He couldn’t believe that Ian would be proposing. Who’d want to marry him, right? 

“Mickey Milkovich, do you want to marry me?” Ian asked nervously as he opened the black box, showing a simple plain silver ring.  
Mickey got quiet for a moment and looked at the ring.  
“Fucking serious?” he asked a bit softer.  
Ian nodded, and his smile faded. He thought Mickey didn’t want to. The nerves grew every second and his courage slipped away.  
Mickey nodded softly.  
“Yeah... Yeah, I want to marry you” he said, looking back at Ian’s face. 

Ian’s smile immediately grew bigger and he got up. He grabbed Mickey around his waist and pulled him as close as possible. Ian felt amazing, like he could do anything.  
Mickey laughed softly and hugged him.  
“Calm down army, don’t crush my bones”

Ian quickly let go and smiled brightly at him.  
“Give me your fucking hand”  
Mickey held up his hand and Ian slid the ring onto his finger. He’d put the ring on his middle finger on his left hand. This way, the ring was placed between the letters “u” and “up” that are tattooed on his fingers and therefore still readable. 

Mickey smiled down at his own hand, still a bit shook from this all. Ian really did ask him into marriage. His father always told him that love is for school girls. Love wasn’t real. Yet here he is, him and Ian, with an engagement ring around his finger. 

Mickey slid his hand up against Ian’s chest and pushed him against the wall.  
“We should celebrate this shit, shouldn’t we?” Mickey said with a smirk.  
“You’re fucking right”. 

Ian pushed himself forward, pushing Mickey with him. He turned around and slammed Mickey against the wall instead. Ian pressed his lips against Mickey’s and they shared a very passionate and long kiss. 

Mickey quickly opened Ian’s belt and pushed his pants down. Ian stopped the kiss and roughly took his own shirt off. He turned Mickey around while Mickey was opening his own pants. 

“Show me what you’ve got dickhead” Mickey said smiling.  
All Ian could do was smile and give his fiancé what he wanted.


	2. Is he okay?

Ian Gallagher walked through a street, that he walked through every single day, as he heard gunshots. Shivers ran down his spine while he quickly looked around. He scanned the area and saw a van stop further down the street. He heard the tires screeching and saw the doors being slammed open. Mickey got out of the van and ran into an alley. Ian smiled as he saw this familiar face. Seeing Mickey always gave Ian this warm and happy feeling in his stomach. 

Another shot was fired, and Ian saw that Mickey fell onto the pavement. Ian’s smile faded. He must have got shot. Ian got scared that he wasn’t okay and quickly ran towards Mickey.   
“Fucking hell!” he heard Mickey yell.   
Yes, Ian was sure he got shot. 

Ian got on his knees next to Mickey.   
“Are you okay?” he asked worried.   
“Fucking amazing”  
Mickey scanned the area for the one who fired the bullet, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

Mickey looked down at a puddle of blood that was spreading under his butt. He growled a bit and laid his hand on Ian’s shoulder.   
“I can’t feel my fucking legs”.   
Ian looked at his back where he saw the shot wound and started to panic.   
“We need to get you to a hospital” he said as he slid his arm under Mickey’s legs. The other arm he wrapped around Mickey’s back, so he could lift him up like a groom would lift his bride. 

Mickey held one arm around Ian’s neck and started to sweat quite a bit. He slowly managed to take his phone out of his pocked and dialled the emergency number 911. He pressed the phone against Ian’s ear, so he’d have to call. Mickey was not feeling like talking.   
“911, what’s your emergency” Ian heard the lady on the other side of the phone say.   
“I- We- My fiancé got shot”  
“Where are you sir? An ambulance will be on their way”  
“I’m walking to Channing Way”  
“Stay right there, try to apply pressure to the wound”  
“I will” Ian said as he carefully laid Mickey back down.   
He took the phone from Mickey’s hand and continued answering the lady’s questions. He took his shirt off and pressed it against the wound. Mickey frowned and growled pretty much the whole time. 

After a couple of minutes Ian and Mickey heard the sirens coming closer and closer. Ian had laid his arms around Mickey to keep the shirt against the wound and to keep Mickey from laying down. 

The ambulance stopped in front of the couple and three men jumped out the back. Two of them hurried to Mickey and pulled him out of Ian’s arms. The other man pushed a stretcher their way and the two men holding Mickey, laid him on it. Ian quickly got up as all of this happened and followed the men into the car. 

Ian started to worry more and more as he didn’t hear Mickey anymore and when he looked over, his eyes were closed. The men were wiring Mickey up and the ambulance drove off.   
“Is he okay?” Ian asked worried.   
One of the men rubbed his hand over his small beard.   
“He passed out. He lost a lot of blood”. 

Ian watched everything the men did and once one of them stepped aside, he took Mickey’s hand.   
“You’re going to be okay” Ian softly said against the back of Mickey’s hand.   
A lonely tear rolled down Ian’s cheek. What if his beloved one wasn’t going to be okay?


	3. The bad news however...

Mandy sat in Lip’s car and looked out the window. She was nervous. She had gotten a call from Ian in which he explained what happened to Mickey and Lip offered her a ride right away. Lip quietly drove to the hospital and Mandy didn’t know what to say. The silence only made more room for awful thoughts. This was a scary ride. 

The moment Lip parked, Mandy rushed to the hospital. Ian had texted her where he sat so she started looking immediately. Lip locked his car and quickly followed the worried Milkovich. Lip had never been very fond of Mickey, but he felt sorry for him. 

Ian looked up at the two as they rushed towards him. He was sitting in a waiting room all by himself.  
“Where is he? Is he okay?” Mandy asked worried.  
“He’s in that room, I know he passed out, but they won’t let me in”. Ian answered as he pointed at the door behind which the doctors were helping Mickey.  
“Who did this?”  
“I don’t know, I only heard the shots, didn’t see anything”. 

A doctor walked out of the room and towards the three.  
“Mister Gallagher?”  
Ian looked up and nodded.  
“Is he okay?”  
“He’ll live. That’s the good news. The bad news however...”  
The doctor was quiet for a moment and than looked at Ian’s green eyes.  
“The bullet has damaged a nerve. He won’t be able to use his legs. We could try to do an operation but it’s a highly risky one, so I’ll have to ask him what he wants. You can visit him when he wakes, the nurse will collect you”. 

Ian frowned and looked at Mandy. Can’t use his legs? Ian couldn’t imagine what that’d be like. Their whole lives would change for the both. Mickey would need more care and who knows if he could still make money like he did now. Mickey was always doing something else for money, drugs, robberies, abusing on behalf of a costumer, you name it. That will be very hard without his legs. 

After ten minutes or so Ian saw a nurse walking out of Mickey’s room. Ian quickly stepped towards her, as did Mandy.  
“He’s awake, but he needs rest” the nurse said nodding, knowing they wanted to see Mickey. 

Ian and Mandy hurried to the room and stopped in front of the door. They shared a look, both frightened of what state Mickey might be in. Ian softly opened the door and looked in. There he saw his fiancé, pale faced and wearing one of those blue hospital robes. Mickey slowly looked at the door and saw Ian.  
“Hey” he softly said as Ian entered. 

Ian and Mandy both headed to the bed and Mandy sat down on the edge of it. Mickey looked up at Ian and was quiet for a moment.  
“What’d the doctor say” he asked carefully, kind of scared for the answer.  
“He’ll come with a choice”  
“What choice?”  
Ian didn’t answer that so Mickey raised his voice.  
“What fucking choice?”  
Ian shook his head but answered.  
“They want to offer an operation but it’s risky, he can explain better than me”. 

Mickey looked at his legs and frowned deeply. He was really scared he wouldn’t be able to walk again because he couldn’t feel them, but he didn’t want to show his fear. Mickey doesn’t like showing how he feels, something caused by his shitty father. 

After a moment of silence, the doctor who talked with Ian before entered the room again. Only now Ian realized what a tall man that was. His grey hair was neatly combed back. He looked like he knew what he was talking about. 

“So, mister Milkovich, how are you doing?” the doctor kindly asked.  
“Couldn’t be better” Mickey replied. He really was a sarcastic fuck.  
The doctor stepped to the end of Mickey’s bed. 

“I’ll just get down to business. The bullet has hit a nerve which causes your inability to feel or move your legs. We can try to repair this with a surgery, but the operation is expensive and very risky. If we don’t the nerve might repair itself, but that chance is minimal” the tall man said. 

Mickey looked over at Ian, feeling guilt. He felt like this was his fault and it isn’t fair for Ian. Ian would have to live with this too. Mickey looked back at the doctor.  
“How fast do we need to pay and when will the surgery happen?”

The doctor smiled a little because Mickey seemed brave to him. Most patients would have sat there sobbing but Mickey remained calm.  
“You’ll need to be in good shape first, so you should need at least two weeks before we can operate. The payment can happen in a year”

Mickey nodded to show he understood and thought for a moment.  
“Yeah do it”


	4. Thank you

Two weeks had passed since the incident. Mickey sat in his wheelchair in the kitchen at the table, looking at his engagement ring and thinking about marriage. Does Ian still want to marry him now he can’t even walk? 

Ian walked in and looked at Mickey.  
“Not happy with the ring I picked?”  
“Oh no, I am” Mickey replied as he hid his hand under his other.  
“Let’s go to bed Mick”

Mickey was quiet for a moment but than looked up at the green in Ian's eyes.  
“We haven’t banged in two weeks”  
Ian raised his brows and nodded.  
“No, we haven’t”  
“What if I never can”.  
Mickey wanted to be able to please Ian. In his head he’d be a shitty boyfriend if he couldn’t. Ian looked at him for a moment and then tilted his head.  
“Of course, you’re able to”

Mickey just got angry and rolled a bit away from the table.  
“I can’t do shit”  
“Bullshit”  
“No, it isn’t fucking bullshit! I haven’t done anything useful in two weeks!”

Ian got up, walked to Mickey and slid his arms over his chest. He stepped behind the wheelchair and laid his chin on Mickey’s head.  
“You’ll find something you can do. And maybe the surgery will fix your legs”.  
Mickey closed his eyes and his voice went soft.  
“You really still want to marry if the surgery doesn’t work?”

Ian’s eyes widened, and he let go of Mickey. He stepped in front of him instead and sat down on his lap.  
“You listen to me dumb fuck. I love you. With or without legs. Of course, I want to marry you” Ian said with a determined tone.  
Mickey smiled a little and nodded. He believed his fiancé. Mickey laid a hand around Ian to make sure he wouldn’t fall as he started to head to the bedroom. 

Ian smiled and got off again once they had reached the bedroom.  
“Thanks for the ride” he said as he winked at Mickey.  
Mickey laughed softly and pulled himself onto the bed, leaving the wheelchair next to it. Mickey pulled his legs up to his chest and pulled the pants off his legs. He threw the pants to the end of the bed and pulled his shirt off. 

Ian smiled as he watched Mickey do his little undressing routine and took his own pants off. Ian sat down on the bed and laid his hand on top of Mickey’s cock. Mickey looked up at him in slight confusion.  
“I’ll show you that you can still do this” Ian said with a smirk on his face.  
Mickey smiled, laid his hand on the back of Ian’s head and pulled him closer. He pulled him into a kiss and Ian sensually stroked his hand over Mickey’s chest. His other hand slid into Mickey’s underwear. Ian smiled in the kiss as he moved his hand over Mickey’s penis. 

With his eyes closed, Mickey felt every movement Ian made and became aroused. Ian pulled back from the kiss, looked down and pulled Mickey’s underwear off. Mickey opened his eyes again and looked lovingly at Ian. This wasn’t just sex to Mickey, to him it meant Ian really wants to try to live with his condition if the surgery doesn’t work out. 

Ian smiled at Mickey before lowering his head towards Mickey’s penis. He gave some kisses around it which let Mickey to moan softly. Ian took Mickey’s cock in his hand and wrapped his lips around it, resulting in a blowjob. Mickey moaned and laid his hand on Ian’s head, feeling the softness of his hair. Shivers ran through Mickey’s body. For the first time in two weeks he could see a future with Ian again. 

After a couple of minutes Mickey came. Ian licked everything clean and looked up at Mickey with a bright smile. Mickey slid his hand from the back of Ian’s head onto Ian’s cheek.  
“Thank you” Mickey said so soft it sounded like a whisper. He didn’t thank him for the blowjob but for the feeling that Ian did truly love him. Ian smiled and laid down next to Mickey. He put his arm across Mickey’s chest and closed his eyes.  
“Thank you for being a fighter”.


	5. I'm really fucking nervous

Mickey sat in his wheelchair in the bathroom. He was fixing his hair and looked in the mirror. He took a deep breath and looked over at the door.   
“Ian? You ready?” He said loudly. 

Ian, who was in the bedroom getting dressed, smiled and looked at the door.   
“I am!”   
He walked out of the room, bumping into Iggy. Mickey’s tall blonde brother looked at Ian and frowned.   
“Watch where you’re walking Gallagher”.   
Ian nodded and walked to the bathroom. Mickey wasn’t the only grumpy Milkovich, he thought to himself. He looked at Mickey and smiled.   
“Looking good”  
“Fuck you” Mickey replied with a soft smile.   
“I’m really fucking nervous” he admitted. 

Ian nodded and quickly fixed his own hair.   
“So am I”.   
Ian pushed Mickey’s wheelchair to the door, something Mickey usually would get angry about, but not this time. He was stressed, and it didn’t bother him right now. 

Right before they opened the door, Mandy stepped out of her room and looked at them.   
“Tell me what de doctor said” she said a bit soft.   
She cared a lot about her brother even if she didn’t always show that. Mickey nodded, and Ian continued pushing Mickey out of the house. 

Ian drove the two of them to the hospital where they had an appointment. The doctor, who turned out to be called Anderson, was going to explain them what was going to happen. Once they arrived they slowly walked through the hallways of the hospital and looked at other people in wheelchairs. Mickey felt highly uncomfortable because he felt like he didn’t belong there. 

When they reached doctor Anderson’s office, Mickey knocked on the door. Anderson opened the door and smiled at them.   
“Mister Gallagher and mister Milkovich”.   
Anderson shook both their hands and walked back to his desk. Ian put Mickey in front of the desk and sat down on a chair himself.   
“So how are you both doing?”   
Mickey sighed and quickly replied.   
“Can we just get to it right away”

Anderson nodded and started explaining.   
“So, your surgery is scheduled on Thursday so that’s in four days. Before the surgery we want you to sleep as much as possible, so your body is fully relaxed. Eating and drinking is no problem. It starts at 11:30 am so make sure you’re here around 11:00 pm. One person can come along but not more than one. The guest also must wait outside the room. When we get started we’ll numb you with some gas. You won’t feel a thing. After the surgery however, you will feel that we have done a surgery, but we’ll keep you on some morphine. If we succeeded you’ll have to be transferred to another wing, that’s where they learn people how to walk again”. Anderson smiled a little as he said that and continued.   
“You haven’t been able to move your legs in over two weeks, so we think it’s important that you get some guidance in the beginning”. 

Mickey nodded and looked over at Ian to see what he thought. Ian frowned a little because he was quite overwhelmed by this all.   
“And what if you don’t succeed?” he asked rather serious.   
“In that case, there is a chance we touch more nerves and he’ll lose the ability to feel more parts of his body, but this would only happen in small fractions. But we will be as careful as we possibly can”. 

Mickey looked down and frowned. He thought for a moment but stayed with his decision. He had to choose between staying paralyzed or take a chance on walking again with a slight chance he’ll stay paralized. That wasn’t a hard decision, he wants to walk again. Mickey looked up at Ian and they shortly shared a look. It really was going to happen.


	6. You're going to be fine

It was Thursday, the day of the surgery. Ian was driving Mickey to the hospital. Mickey held his phone in his hand which kept making noise. The noise was from notifications. His family and some friends were texting him, saying things like ‘good luck!’ or ‘everything will be fine’. Mickey didn’t read them though, texts didn’t mean much to him. He watched other cars pass them and the closer they got to the hospital, the more nervous he got. 

Ian laid his hand on Mickey’s leg and softly rubbed his thumb over it. Mickey noticed that Ian moved his arm and looked down at the hand. He couldn’t feel this. He frowned and stared at the hand. He hoped that soon he could feel the touch of Ian’s warm hand against his leg. 

Once arrived he got in his wheelchair and went to the waiting area. A nurse walked up to them, holding some papers.   
“Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich?” she asked as she looked at Mickey.   
“Mickey. Yeah”.   
“Follow me sir”.  
Mickey followed the nurse into a room and so did Ian. Before Ian could enter, another nurse stopped him. Ian looked up to her and understood he couldn’t come with Mickey. 

Ian pushed her hand away and walked to his fiancé. He gave him a quick but loving kiss and then looked into his eyes.   
“You’re going to be fine” he softly said.   
Mickey remained silent and Ian got pushed out of the room by the nurses. 

Mickey changed in one of those hospital gowns and he hated that. After that he climbed onto the bed with help from the nurses. He sat there watching more people come in and watching them prepare things. He had no clue what they were doing or what was happening. 

“Lay down please” he heard a nurse say. He didn’t look at who said it, he just laid down. The doctor walked closer to him holding a mask.   
“We are going to numb you now” he said calmly.  
Mickey nodded, and the doctor put the mask over his nose. Mickey looked at the door behind which he knew Ian was waiting for him as his eyes got heavier and heavier. 

Ian stared at the door feeling like he should be with Mickey right now. He couldn’t imagine what he’d feel like. Was he scared? Nervous? Calm? Maybe they even started already. The idea of the doctors cutting open his fiancé made Ian feel sick. He held his hands tightly and waited. All he could do was wait.


	7. Don't be such a pessimist

Mickey opened his eyes and looked around. It was white and bright. He held his hand above his face to shield himself from the light. He blinked several times and his eyes started to adjust to the lights. He looked around and realized he was in the hospital room. He sat up and looked down at his legs. He was scared to touch them, he was scared he wouldn’t feel it. He slowly laid his hand down on his leg. A little smile appeared on his face and he teared up. He could feel his fucking hand! He could feel it!

Ian stormed into the room while Mickey wiggled his toes. Mickey looked up and rubbed in his eyes to get rid of the tears. Ian quickly sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Mickey.   
“And?!” he asked worried.   
“I can feel them. I can fucking feel them”   
A bright smile appeared on Ian’s face. He wrapped his arms around Mickey and pulled him against his chest into a sturdy hug.   
“See, you shouldn’t be such a pessimist” Ian said against Mickey’s head.   
Mickey laughed softly and laid his hand onto Ian’s back. 

Mickey was transferred to a different part of the hospital where he stayed for some time. He got help with walking again and nurses checked if he was healing properly. Ian would visit Mickey almost every single day. That kept Mickey from being lonely. Every time Ian would ask Mickey to walk a little, so he could make sure Mickey was still okay. And after a full week, Ian and Mickey were packing Mickey’s bag. Mickey could go home. 

The drive home seemed to take forever. Mickey had never been this excited to be home again. He really hated hospitals and he was ready to sleep in his own bed. He watched other people walk on pavements and smiled. He can do that too.

“Surprise!” Mickey heard as he opened the door. He saw a banner in the living room that said, ‘welcome home Mickey’ and the room was filled with family and friends. Kev, V, Mandy, Iggy, all the Gallagher’s, they were all there. Mickey smiled and walked in further to greet them.

Mandy walked up to Mickey and pulled him into an embrace.   
“I’m glad to have you back on both feet”.   
Mickey smiled and shortly hugged her back. 

The whole room was filled with the sound of voices speaking and laughing, the smell of the food that Fiona had made them, and Mickey just felt loved. A feeling that he started to feel more often and which he never thought he’d have. Mickey looked over at Ian because he had a feeling that he organized this all. Ian smiled back at him and noticed how thankful Mickey looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these last two chapters were quite short but I wanted them seperated. I felt like it would be messy if I stuck it together.


	8. I love you fuckhead

Mickey walked up and down the room, having a smoke. He looked at the big wooden doors that separated him from the room in which his family was. He heard the music playing and flicked his cigarette away. It was time to enter. 

Mickey pushed the doors open and saw Ian standing at the altar. He wore a white suit, which looked beautiful with his red hair. Mickey and Ian started smiling softly upon seeing each other. Ian looked at Mickey’s black suit, matching his black hair. Mickey didn’t even look at his family, for him it was just Ian and him. He walked to Ian and stepped in front of him. 

The light shined through the coloured glass onto the couple, giving Ian’s suit a beautiful shine. Ian took Mickey’s hands in his as the man who wed them started his story. Mickey didn’t fully know what he said since he was paying attention to Ian and not to the man. 

“Do you, Ian Clayton Gallagher, take this man as your lawful husband?”   
Ian smiled and nodded. “I do”.   
“And do you, Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, take this man as your lawful husband?”  
Mickey looked over at the Gallaghers who smiled at him and then at his own brothers and sister.   
“Yes, I do” he replied as he looked back at Ian.   
“Than I declare you husband and husband”

Ian smiled and pulled his husband against his chest and kissed him. Mickey closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Ian as they kissed. The little crowd cheered and some happy tunes started playing. Mickey pulled his head back a little to look at Ian’s face and smiled brightly.   
“I love you fuckhead”


End file.
